Soy una perdida
by risitta
Summary: Si me dieran a elegir entre vivir de la forma correcta y vivir como hoy lo hago, fácilmente escogería la segunda opción; después de todo, estoy empezando a creer que lo más hermoso de mi vida ocurrió por haber sido una prostituta. SASUSAKU.
1. PROLOGO FLORECER

**SOY UNA PERDIDA.**

-

-

-

**Resumen: **Si me dieran a elegir entre vivir de la forma correcta y vivir como hoy lo hago, fácilmente escogería la segunda opción; después de todo, estoy empezando a creer que lo más hermoso de mi vida ocurrió por haber sido una prostituta.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es AU y contiene ooc

**Disclaimer: _Naruto®_ **es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y por lo tanto no me pertenece, en cambio, esta historia y los ambientes creados son toditos míos.

-

-

-

**PRÓLOGO.**

-

-

-

Este es el momento en el que debería optar por dar gracias a Dios y pedirle que cambie drásticamente mi vida. Talvez si no hubiera sido la prostituta más egoísta del pueblo, estaría en este instante viviendo felizmente.

El punto es: si me dieran a elegir entre vivir de la forma correcta y vivir como hoy lo hago, fácilmente escogería la segunda opción; después de todo, estoy empezando a creer que lo más hermoso de mi vida ocurrió por haber sido una prostituta.

Como dicen, las desgracias tienen su recompensa, claro, a largo plazo. Demasiado largo para mi gusto.

-

-

-

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo 1. **

**FLORECER.**

-

-

Estoy atrapada entre cuatro paredes estúpidamente opacas. Mi cama es muy pequeña, frente a ella está la puerta; todo el tiempo me mira, burlándose de mí porque, por más intentos que he hecho, nunca me deja salir. Las condiciones del colchón en el que estoy sentada son deplorables, no sé como con tantos ingresos no se esmeran en tenerme un poco cómoda.

Al lado de mi cama hay un pequeño mueble con sólo un cajón y una lámpara vieja sobre él. En el cajón están preservativos, pastillas anticonceptivas y papeles falsos. La luz del foco de la lámpara es mi conexión lógica con el mundo.

Casi nunca veo el sol. Nunca, no hay ventanas, no sé si es primavera o verano, otoño o invierno; en este lugar, para mi, siempre hace frío, no sé cuando estoy en la estación correcta. Sólo me guío por el pequeño calendario que esta tirado debajo de mi cama. Es del año 2003, pero yo con mi mente lo actualizo.

Una hermosa mujer entra a la habitación cada vez que hay un cliente. No tengo permitido mirarle, aunque algunas veces ella rompe la barrera y platica conmigo.

Una vez me dijo que tuvo la oportunidad de ver el Sol, y a uno que otro pajarillo cantando, después de tantos años de encierro. Vi en sus ojos el placer y la sensación que brinda el aire fresco. Creo que ella es mi única amiga después de cinco largos años de estar atrapada en éste lugar.

Su nombre es Hinata, pero todos le dicen "Nieve". Tiene 21 años e ingresó aquí a los 15; con el tiempo se ganó la confianza de los jefes, esos estúpidos mal nacidos que se asemejan a las hienas, por su habilidad para comerse a los niños lenta y dolorosamente. Su historia es igual de dolorosa que la mía. Ella era huérfana de padre y madre, vivía en la calle, era drogadicta; un día, un lujoso hombre le prometió liberarla de sus adicciones y ella aceptó confiada.

Efectivamente, nunca más fue adicta, pero ahora era una sexo-servidora. No intentó escapar, sabía que no había otra opción, ella no es tonta. Pero yo sí lo soy.

Tenía 13 años, era 15 de julio del 2003, estaba en un centro comercial con mi madre; hablábamos sobre la ausencia de mi padre. Ella siempre decía que era el segundo matrimonio fallido de ese hombre; yo sabía que no era cierto, en casa nunca hubo una foto o algún papel que confirmara sus palabras.

Mi madre era la amante de ese señor, ese fantasma que yo no conocía. Nos mantenía con una pensión mensual asombrosa, él era un político afamado, mi madre una sirvienta, no es menospreciarla, es sólo decir la verdad; la única condición del trato era no vernos.

Ella cambió el tema al ver mi mirada perdida. Ahora la conversación era sobre chicos. Me sonrojé a más no poder cuando habló de sexo, casi gritándolo. Pero así era feliz, hablar libremente con ella era lo mejor que había tenido.

Un auto negro y pequeño, con vidrios polarizados se acercó a nosotras, un hombre de mediana edad le preguntó una dirección muy extraña a mi mamá. Mientras ella estaba distraída tratando de recordar, dos hombres de negro me jalaron y me arrancaron del brazo de mi madre, ella pedía a gritos ayuda. Yo aullaba su nombre una y otra vez, pero un golpe duro al estómago me silenció. Me trajeron a este estúpido cuarto opaco en el que vivo.

A los pocos días de estar encerrada, el 24 de julio para ser exacta, un joven de aproximadamente 15 años entró a mi habitación. Me miró sorprendido con unos ojos extremadamente negros. Su piel era blanca, su cabello negro y rebelde. Era un poco más alto que yo y vestía ropa fina.

No he de negar que me sentí totalmente hipnotizada por sus ojos, por primera vez en mi vida un chico me gustaba y me hacía sentir sumamente nerviosa. Se acercó a mí y me agarró delicadamente la mano, al sentir el contacto de su fría piel, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y no me percaté cuando el instintivamente besó mis labios. Asustada me alejé de él.

- Lo siento – dijo mientras escondía su mirada – creo que venir aquí no ha sido una buena idea, me marcharé – se dirigió a la puerta y la curiosidad me hizo detenerlo.

- Espera, ¿qué haces en un lugar como éste? – le pregunté desesperada por retenerlo.

- Mi padre me trajo, dice que ya estoy grandecito para ser… - hizo una pausa – virgen – pude ver su sonrojo al decir esa última palabra y no pude evitar reír – Sabía que se burlarían de mí, por eso no quería venir – volvió a dirigirse a la puerta.

- No, espera, no me burlo de ti, es sólo que, ¿esto es un burdel? – pregunté desconcertada.

- Si, pensé que lo sabías – así que estaba en un burdel y permanecería aquí, prostituyéndome, utilizando mi cuerpo como una herramienta de trabajo. Era asqueroso, humillante. ¿Cómo una niña de 13 años sería una buena prostituta? Ni siquiera mis pechos estaban muy desarrollados, mis caderas estaban empezando a ensancharse y hacía apenas unos meses que había comenzado con la menstruación. Yo era una niña, no una ramera.

- Claro, y tu vienes a acostarte conmigo – afirmé diciendo mis teorías en voz alta.

- Si, pero, mejor no, le diré a mi padre que no me gustas, o algo así – susurró algo apenado.

- Ósea que no te gusto – dije totalmente decepcionada.

- No, no es eso, eres muy bonita, pero tengo miedo de no hacer las cosas bien – desvió su mirada.

- Yo también soy virgen, niñito – le confesé totalmente sonrojada, me miró sorprendido de mi confesión. Talvez creyó que era todo una prostituta experimentada – Sólo tengo 13 años.

- Yo acabo de cumplir 15, mi padre dice que estoy preparado para ser todo un hombre. ¿Y cómo te llamas? – me preguntó intrigado, no sabía qué decirle, creo que confesarle mi nombre no era algo apropiado y decidí no contestarle, él se entristeció y ahora sí iba decidido a la puerta.

Una extraña sensación en mí me dijo que lo detuviera, talvez nunca más lo volvería a ver y, había algo en él que me volvía totalmente loca. Sin siquiera pensar, me lancé a él y lo besé desesperadamente, ante su sorpresa él aprisionó con sus brazos mi cintura. Ahí entre sus manos inexpertas y sus besos totalmente torpes, perdí toda mi inocencia.

Creí que sería horrible, una violación, pero fue increíble; sentí mariposas cuando, al despertar de nuestra larga siesta, me miró con ternura y me sonrió.

- Ya sé como te llamas – suspiró mientras se ponía su ropa.

- ¿Cómo? – sonreí totalmente sonrojada.

- Florecita, porque a pesar de que aquí no hay nada de luz, tú pareces un hermoso botón que acaba de florecer en mis manos. Gracias – me dedicó una gran sonrisa y una suma felicidad con sus ojos brillantes.

Después de eso, él se marchó y jamás volvió, talvez no le gustó tanto como a mí, talvez no se enamoró de mí como yo de él. Pero, a cinco años del maravilloso encuentro, no he logrado olvidarlo. A pesar de haber sido ultrajada incontables veces por hombres sucios y agresivos, no he olvidado la sensación de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

No me he permitido sentir otra cosa que no sea asco por mí y por todos esos hombres idiotas. Después de cada cliente he llorado innumerables veces, deseando que él vuelva y me libere de este infierno. Aunque sólo sea volverlo a ver por una sola vez.

La puerta de la mugrosa habitación se abrió, era Hinata con ropa y maquillaje, seguro otro cliente estaba por venir. Detrás de ella entraron los 4 malditos. No sé sus nombres, ni quiero saberlos.

- Niña – dijo el más joven, de ojos marrones y cabello largo y claro – Pórtate bien, el cliente de hoy es muy importante.

- Le dimos a elegir y el te escogió a ti – ahora era el más longevo, las canas cubrían su cabello y las arrugas poblaban su frente, supongo que es el jefe absoluto del burdel – él puede recomendar el lugar a sus amigos, y tú recibirás muchas recompensas.

- Esta bien – respondí con tono acogedor, con tal de que cerraran sus bocas – lo que sea por mantenerlo feliz.

- Tú si entiendes – el viejo sonrió – nada de locuras o te las verás con nosotros, criatura - Sólo pensar en sus castigos me provocó un horrible escalofrío. Asentí con la cabeza mientras ellos se marchaban.

Complacer al cliente; de nuevo, no tenía nada que perder. Hinata me arregló y el resultado fue una chica bonita, de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes frente al espejo. Su nombre, desde aquél 24 de julio del 2003, es Florecita, aunque yo sé que realmente es Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

-

-

-

Bueno, hacía mucho que no publicaba en este espacio, pero me anime por ser 14 de febrero, me entró la nostalgia y en un arranque de locura decidi mostrar este nuevo proyecto. Espero que les agrade.

¡¡ Feliz día, mucho amor y mucha paz !!

risitta :D


	2. MIRADAS

**SOY UNA PERDIDA.**

**Resumen: **Si me dieran a elegir entre vivir de la forma correcta y vivir como hoy lo hago, fácilmente escogería la segunda opción; después de todo, estoy empezando a creer que lo más hermoso de mi vida ocurrió por haber sido una prostituta.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es AU y contiene ooc

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y por lo tanto no me pertenece, en cambio, esta historia y los ambientes creados son toditos míos.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

**Capítulo 2. MIRADAS.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Me volví a mirar al espejo por enésima vez, no sé como me convertí en esto, en una mujer sin principios, sin voluntad, sin dignidad. Si mi madre no se hubiera fijado en su patrón y si ella hubiera tomado otro camino, talvez yo no estaría aquí, talvez estaría terminando la preparatoria y decidiendo cuál universidad sería mejor para mí.

¿Pero qué universidad es para una prostituta? Me siento totalmente vacía. Mi madre no me ha buscado, talvez lo hizo cuando recién desaparecí, pero probablemente se cansó de que las autoridades no dieran con mi paradero. Perdió las esperanzas como yo las he perdido.

De mi padre ni hablar, talvez esté en estos momentos disfrutando de todos sus billetes en una isla completa para él y su familia. Podría asegurar que esta total y plenamente feliz besando a su mujer, abrazando a sus hijos pequeños y regalándoles coches de lujo a los mayores. Él esta feliz y en paz, yo no.

¿Y mi príncipe? Creo que fue un espejismo, una sombra que se coló en mis delirios, un bloqueo mental para una situación horrorosa. Talvez no fue él, talvez fue un puerco bastardo el que me quitó la virginidad. No lo sé. Si hubiera sido real, probablemente estaría comprometido y aún más apuesto que cuando lo conocí.

Hinata me tocó fuertemente los hombros al ver mi trance. Siempre me pasa eso cuando sueño despierta, mi madre decía que era de herencia, que mi padre siempre hacia eso cuando pensaba seriamente en algo que le interesaba.

Un hombre de unos 45 años de edad entró por mi puerta, Hinata salió rápidamente y me miró con sus lindos ojos: ella esperaba que todo saliera bien. Sólo pude sonreír ante su bondad. El señor se sentó a mi lado, sus cabellos tenían pocas canas, éstas se ocultaban, como avergonzadas, detrás de los mechones más oscuros. Sus ojos eran verdes, su boca era delgada; definitivamente era un hombre importante y fino, además de guapo.

Odio la mirada de los hombres, con sus ojos endemoniados, fijamente en mí, me hace sentir la cosa más sucia del mundo. La primera vez que me miraron así fue cuando me violó el más joven de los jefes. A él lo odio más que a nada en este mundo. Estaba sumamente ebrio, entró a mi cuarto, después de la maravillosa noche con el fantasma de los ojos negros, y me poseyó sin importarle mis plegarias.

Eso fue todo lo contrario a la experiencia con aquél muchacho. Esta vez sentí asco de sus manos, de sus besos feroces, de sus caricias cortantes. Ahí fue cuando entendí que ser una prostituta, forzadamente, es un suplicio para cualquiera. Talvez las que lo hacen por gusto o por necesidad no se sientan así como yo. Después de todo, para ellas es un trabajo; pero para mí, es el mismísimo infierno.

El señor me miró fijamente, pero su mirada no es como las de costumbre, llenas de lujuria, completamente salvajes; no, su mirada esta llena de ternura, como si de algún lado me conociera. Se quedó pasmado, como en trance, igual a mí, talvez estaría pensando en que posiciones elaboraría conmigo ya que estuviéramos ambos desnudos.

Golpeé ligeramente su hombro derecho, y el respondió asustado. Me miró de nuevo con esa ternura que hacía tiempo no había visto. La forma en la que sus ojos me veían me hizo sentir bien conmigo misma. Fue la segunda vez que me sentía así desde que estoy aquí.

El hombre no quería sexo conmigo, estuvo dos semanas enteras viniendo a verme. A platicar conmigo, a contarme su vida. Tenía una esposa que estaba verdaderamente loca. Él quería dejarla, pero ella pelearía hasta que lo dejara en la ruina, no la amaba para nada. Se enamoró de una amiga suya, con la que procreó una linda niña cuando eran amantes. Su amiga se cansó de esperarlo y lo dejó.

Me dijo que ella había sido el único amor de su vida. A su hija no la podía ver, porque si su mujer se llegaba a enterar de su existencia, la mataría, pues, al ser la niña la única hija, era la heredera universal de toda la fortuna del señor. Tenía amigos muy distinguidos en la ciudad de Tokio: el alcalde, los dueños de las empresas más poderosas y personas humildes a las que ayudaba mensualmente.

Él sólo quería poder permanecer siempre al lado de su hija, pero no podía hacerlo, por el bien de esa criatura. Las pocas veces que la vio, fue cuando era recién nacida, una verdadera belleza. La sostuvo pocos minutos en sus brazos y se sintió con la libertad de gobernar el mundo.

Un día llegó muy entusiasmado, me tomó de la mano y me sacó del burdel. Pude ver, después de 5 años, el maravilloso Sol, las lindas y vivas flores, los pajaritos volar de árbol a árbol. Los niños jugar en un hermoso parque. El cielo azul con unas nubes al fondo. Fue una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido.

Al día siguiente entró algo seco y pensativo. Talvez ya no vendría más, talvez se cansó de mi aburrida compañía. Me miró por unos segundos y luego escondió su mirada de la mía. Me sentí totalmente ansiosa, desesperada.

- Muchachita – me dijo, su voz era algo ronca, pero me hacía sentir en paz – quiero platicar contigo.

- Adelante señor.

- Tu nombre es Sakura, ¿cierto? – preguntó algo inseguro, me sorprendí totalmente, ese hombre me conocía de algún lado.

- Así es, ¿como lo sabe? – mi tono fue frío.

- Conozco a tu madre, somos amigos desde pequeños, pero por las circunstancias nos tuvimos que separar, ella te ha estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo niña – sonrió.

- ¿Enserio? – me ilusione de nuevo. Así que mi madre me había estado buscando, después de años de estarme formulando la misma cuestión en la cabeza, la respuesta siempre fue que me estaba buscando. Me sentí viva de nuevo.

- Sí, mira, lo tenemos todo arreglado. Hoy mismo te irás conmigo, yo te sacaré de aquí. Sé que te buscarán, sé que estos malditos lo harán y, para no poner a tu madre en peligro, te irás a Francia.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Irme a Francia? – Definitivamente eso me sorprendió - ¿Sin antes ver a mi madre? – No, eso era un precio que no iba a pagar, la extrañaba bastante como para alejarme más de ella.

- Piénsalo, estos infelices te buscarán y si tienen pistas de ella, le harán daño y no queremos eso. En cambio, tu te vas, yo cuido de ella, y cuando todo este seguro tu regresas y podrás vivir plenamente.

- No lo sé – dije dudosa.

- Mira, como te dije, está todo arreglado. En Francia, una amiga mía te ayudará en todo. Sé que querías ser doctora, así que ella te ayudará con eso, es la mejor maestra de medicina del mundo. Vivirás con ella, cuando mucho en tres años regresarás y podrás ejercer tu profesión, disfrutar a tu madre y ser feliz de nuevo – sonrió abiertamente.

- Pero, eso es costoso – agaché la cabeza.

- Para mí no, irás ahí. Por favor, hazlo por nuestra amistad, por tu mamá, por tu felicidad – sus palabras fueron convincentes y me animaron rotundamente, volví a tener la ilusión de salvar vidas.

- Esta bien – respondí – sáqueme de aquí.

La sonrisa que se formó en su cara me hizo sentir que había tomado la decisión correcta. Rápidamente pidió permiso para sacarme del lugar, obviamente mis ex jefes aceptaron instantáneamente, por las altas regalías que el señor les da. Subimos a su auto y en minutos estuvimos en el aeropuerto.

Estoy muy nerviosa, ciertamente apenas conozco la ciudad de Tokio y tengo pánico por mi llegada a Francia. Lo único que me mantiene de pie es tener la conciencia de que no seré más una prostituta. Seré la doctora que anhelé ser desde pequeña. Tres años son poco, me servirán para madurar completamente y ser una mejor persona.

Pensando bien, no sé el nombre de mi salvador, creo que no me lo ha querido decir por cuestiones personales, así que no se lo preguntaré, no quiero ser indiscreta con la persona que me ha liberado de tanto infierno.

El señor le entregó el pasaporte y los boletos de avión a la azafata, me despedí de él con un gran abrazo y un fuerte beso en la mejilla, él me deseo la mejor de las suertes y dio la media vuelta mientras susurraba que todo estaría bien.

Al subirme al avión no pude evitar sentir un enorme miedo, era mi primera vez volando. Cuando el avión aterrice me llevará directo al camino por el que está mi felicidad. Talvez tenga que caminar demasiados kilómetros, pero sé que valdrá la pena, sé que estaré orgullosa de mí y que ya no sufriré más.

Fueron horas de estar mirando el cielo por la ventana, una señora con una gran barriga estaba sentada al lado mío. Me quedé maravillada al entender que estaba muy embarazada. Inconcientemente toqué su barriga y ella sonrió ante el tacto.

Comencé a sentir los movimientos de la criaturita que tenía dentro, pateaba con gran fuerza, no sé como le hace la mujer para soportar tremendos golpes, probablemente sea su amor de madre el que la impulsa a seguir adelante.

- Será niña – dijo en un suspiro.

- ¡Maravilloso! – exclamé al sentir de nuevo otra patadita.

- Creo que le agradas – sonrió mientras se tocaba la panza – mi madre dice que cuando vayas a convertirte en madre, tendrás el sexo contrario al que está dentro de mi vientre, así que tendrás un varón.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunté asombrada.

- Sólo son supersticiones de mi madre.

Un bebé, que feliz sería mi vida si llego a ser madre algún día. En estos momentos no sería una buena opción, pero talvez después; ahora sólo tengo que terminar la meta que me he propuesto: convertirme en una magnífica doctora, regresar a Tokio y vivir feliz al lado de mi madre. Espero que así sea.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Bueno, la conti, porque lo pidieron. Sólo no le vayan a decir a mi madre que estoy haciendo esto en vez de tarea, seguro me mata xd .. ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Gracias!

risita


	3. MUERTE

**SOY UNA PERDIDA.**

**Resumen: **Si me dieran a elegir entre vivir de la forma correcta y vivir como hoy lo hago, fácilmente escogería la segunda opción; después de todo, estoy empezando a creer que lo más hermoso de mi vida ocurrió por haber sido una prostituta.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es AU y contiene ooc

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y por lo tanto no me pertenece, en cambio, esta historia y los ambientes creados son toditos míos.

-

-

-

**Capítulo 2. MUERTE.**

-

-

-

Estoy en Francia, totalmente alejada de cualquier lugar en donde puedan encontrarme. Cuando llegué al aeropuerto lo primero que vi fue a una linda señora con un enorme cartel que decía "Haruno". Me acerqué a ella y al estar frente a frente me abrazó fuertemente.

Debo decir que mi nueva mentora, la única, está muy dotada. Enserio, Tsunade tiene los pechos más grandes que he visto. En el burdel, las chicas tenían lo suyo, pero nada comparado a esto.

Su casa es muy grande, con nosotros vive una chica que sigue a Tsunade a todos lados, creo que se llama Shizune. De vez en cuando nos visitan sus amigos, hacen fiestas y se embriagan. Precisamente hoy están haciendo una. Tsunade está 40% del tiempo enseñándome medicina en al biblioteca y 60% bebiendo alcohol. No entiendo como su hígado está a salvo. Pero no me quejo, ella enseña perfectamente.

Hoy no quise bajar a festejar, hoy se cumplen tres años desde que llegué a este lugar. Tres años desde que nadie ha tocado mi cuerpo en forma libidinosa. Tres años de vivir siendo una persona responsable, libre y digna. Tres años trabajando en un sueño que quiero consumar en realidad. Espero poder lograrlo.

- Disculpa – la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió mientras yo miraba la televisión, dejando ver a un apuesto muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

- ¿Si? – pregunté intrigada.

- Dice la vieja que bajes a celebrar tu despedida – sonrió torpemente – lo siento, soy un grosero, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki – se acercó a mí dándome la mano.

- Sakura Haruno – lo imité mientras sonreía – Está alcoholizada, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto, no ha parado de llorar porque te vas – movió graciosamente la cabeza.

- Es triste, pasé tres años aprendiendo de ella que ya no sé si me acostumbraré a su ausencia – ciertamente me entristecía la idea. Por cierto, no lo mencioné, me iré de aquí en menos de 7 horas. Veré a mi madre en menos de 12. No puedo estar más ansiosa.

Pero algo me aterra. ¿Y si los causantes de mi doloroso pasado aún me buscan? ¿Y si dañan a mi madre? ¿Y si me hacen daño de nuevo y me regresan al horrible burdel? No, no debo pensar así, mi vida será mucho mejor. Cuando menos lo piense, estaré en los brazos de mi madre mientras ella me abraza y me dice una y otra vez que me ama.

Y aquí estoy, después de volar en un avión y de despedirme de las personas que me acompañaron durante mucho tiempo, estoy de nuevo en mi ciudad. El aeropuerto está más amplio y justo delante de mí esta mi salvador; sus ojos están apagados, está serio y trata de sonreír pero no lo logra. Algo anda mal.

- Bienvenida Sakura – me abraza fuertemente.

- Gracias señor – sonrío - ¿Podemos ir con mi madre?

- Claro – me lleva a su lado y no se separa de mí, está muy extraño, así no lo recordaba. El mismo auto negro que me liberó la vez pasada. Nos dirigimos a un extraño lugar, no se bien qué es ni qué fin tiene; nos paramos frente a una especie de lápida. No puede ser, tiene el nombre de mi madre escrito. Estamos en un cementerio. Qué tonta soy, tengo un horrible nudo en la garganta.

- Murió hace un año víctima de un cruel cáncer de mama. No puedo vencerlo, pero cada día pensó en ti – yo no pude hablar, abracé la lápida de mi madre mientras las lágrimas descendían por mi rostro. Mi impulso, mi fuerza, mis sueños, todo se había desmoronado. Lo que me mantenía viva se me fue de las manos.

Y era lo único que anhelaba: ver a mi madre, olerla, oírla, tocarla, sentirla y ahora se ha ido. No la tengo, no quiero vivir, no puede haberse muerto. Claro que no, es un mal sueño, estoy en el avión durmiendo y por los nervios tengo pesadillas. Si, eso es. Otra vez me engaño a mi misma. El señor sigue ahí conmigo; es de noche y me sigue mirando mientras lloro desconsoladamente.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – le grité con la voz quebrada - ¿Por qué alimentó mi ilusión?

- Ella así lo decidió, todo fue su voluntad.

- ¿Su voluntad? ¿Y la mía donde queda? ¿En este cementerio?

- Claro que no… - iba a continuar pero no se lo permití, le grité una y otra vez que se fuera, que me dejara sola y al mismo tiempo mi corazón lloraba amargamente. Esto no se compara con haber sido secuestrada, ultrajada, maltratada y humillada; no, si por algo yo seguía respirando era por mi madre, mi heroína, mi mejor amiga. Yo sólo quería volver a verla, pero no en una cripta, no bajo tres metros, así no.

Estuve cinco días en el mismo lugar, recostada sobre la tumba de mi madre, contándole todo por lo que pasé en su ausencia. No comía, no bebía, no dejaba que nadie me tocara, me resistí a todos los intentos humanos del señor y de los guardias para sacarme de ahí. En ese lugar yo era sólo un muerto más. Estaba decidida: moriría junto a mi madre.

En los días que estuve, pude ver a una fina dama llorarle a su esposo. Le decía que lo amaba y después me miraba dudosamente. El quinto día se acercó a mí y burlo mi muralla: me abrazó fuertemente y yo le correspondí mientras dejaba mis últimas lágrimas sobre la tumba de mi madre.

La mujer decía una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien, que ahora no estaba sola. Sin decir nada me puse de pié y traté de caminar, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas. Cuando pensé que caería unos brazos me sujetaron, débilmente pude ver al ser más maravilloso del planeta: sus ojos eran profundamente negros al igual que su cabello y su piel era clara y suave. Creí por un momento que me llevaría al cielo.

- Hmp – fue lo único que oí de sus labios, después todo fue una profunda oscuridad.

-

-

-

Bueno, sé que me tardé mucho, espero que no se vuelva a repetir puesto que tengo los capítulos siguientes casi terminados, sólo me falta afinar algunos detalles y claro, sus comentarios para poder continuarlo. De verdad muchísimas gracias por todas sus respuestas. Estoy muy contenta, a pesar de que estoy un poco enfermita, por todo lo que ha pasado. Los quiero mucho, nos leemos pronto.

Este capi está dedicado a mi buena amiga lirami … Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu primer día de clases.

risita=*


	4. VIDA

**SOY UNA PERDIDA.**

**Resumen: **Si me dieran a elegir entre vivir de la forma correcta y vivir como hoy lo hago, fácilmente escogería la segunda opción; después de todo, estoy empezando a creer que lo más hermoso de mi vida ocurrió por haber sido una prostituta.

**Autora:** risita

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es AU y contiene ooc

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y por lo tanto no me pertenece, en cambio, esta historia y los ambientes creados son toditos míos.

-

-

-

**Capítulo 3. VIDA.**

-

-

-

Desperté en una habitación blanca. Me dolían los ojos, no conocía nada. Definitivamente no estaba muerta; y eso me dolía.

No podía recordar casi nada, sólo que mi madre había muerto y que alguien me había ayudado. Lo único que tenía muy presente era que anhelaba morir. No importaba nada más.

Me ensimismé tanto en mis ideas suicidas, que no me percaté de que la misma dama que antes me había ayudado estaba a mi lado. Era muy bonita y, definitivamente, todo lo contrario a mí. Todo lo contrario a una piruja.

Estoy destrozada, no puedo moverme, me duele tanto poder respirar. Cambiaría mil veces mi vitalidad para que mi madre estuviera aquí. Es lo único que me haría feliz.

- Soy Mikoto Uchiha - La mujer comenzó a hablar una y otra vez, no deseo escuchar; al ver su cara desconforme le dije mi nombre y mi edad. Sakura Haruno, 21 años. Mas de la mitad siendo feliz y 8 años siendo basura.

Sigue hablando y de vez en cuando asiento con la cabeza. No me importa nada.

- ¿Te querías morir o qué? – preguntó.

- Si – comienzo a llorar. Ya no puedo soportar ser lo que soy.

- Niña – me dice – cualquier cosa que te haya pasado no es motivo para que quieras morir.

- Señora, me secuestraron, pasé 5 años de mi vida siendo una puta en contra de mi voluntad, fui violada, humillada, pisoteada incontables. Me liberaron y me fui por tres año por el bienestar de mi madre, durante 8 años soñé en reunirme con ella y cuando tengo la oportunidad, ella muere. No había otra cosa que anhelara más. ¿Acaso no tengo motivos para querer morir? – lloré desconsoladamente.

- Claro que no, Sakura, no hables así; Dios me puso en tu camino, debe ser por algo. Talvez sufriste mucho, pero tendrás tu recompensa – me abrazó.

Talvez tenía razón, talvez tendría una recompensa. Pero eso no me quitaba las ganas de irme con mi madre.

Parecía un vegetal. No sé cómo llegué a su casa. Era enorme, toda una mansión, no me fijé en los detalles, no tenía ganas de nada. Mi habitación era no muy modesta. El colchón de la cama era muy cómodo.

No me maquillé, ni me peiné, ni salí. No había nada afuera que me motivara. No quería ser mujer, odiaba serlo. Odiaba todo, odiaba no poder agradecerle a Mikoto todas sus amabilidades.

No tenía motivación, no existían ganas.

Pero un día algo cambió; el sol iluminaba hermosamente el día. Me asomé por la ventana y vi un lindo jardín. Era perfecto. Me acerqué poco a poco decidida a oler el perfume de las flores. Parecía una verdadera idiota.

Cuando por fin las tuve frente a mí, algo ocurrió: el ángel que había visto antes estaba ahí. Era hermoso; lo confirmé cuando sentí como mis entrañas se movían. Sentí que volvía a la vida, ya no me dolía respirar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz era preciosa, arrogante, pero preciosa. Si no fuera por que me quedé pasmada, ahí mismo me hubiera desmayado – te pregunté algo niña.

- Solo veo las flores – dije tímidamente – esas están marchitas – exactamente, habían unas rosas secas, sin vida. Como estuve yo.

- No tienen remedio, mi madre lleva años intentando reverdecerlas, no sé dónde les ve algo de vida – sonrió arrogante.

- ¿Eres hijo de Mikoto? – me impresione bastante. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

- Si, soy Sasuke, el menor.

- Soy Sakura, yo era como estas rosas y tu madre vio suficiente vida en mí.

- Hmp – fue lo único que dijo. Era extraño, esa fue la única conversación decente que tuvimos.

A veces nos veíamos en el comedor o cruzábamos miradas en los pasillos. Talvez fue mi escasa personalidad o mi fealdad lo que me hizo insignificante ante sus ojos. No sé que me pasaba cuando lo veía, en esos momentos sólo quería desaparecer y después quería ser bonita para él.

De nuevo volví a pensar en mi príncipe. No podía enamorarme de Sasuke, no podía sentirme nerviosa con su presencia. No estaba dispuesta a sufrir de nuevo.

Poco a poco mi actitud comenzó a cambiar. Era tímida, pero ya no deseaba morir, cultivaba flores y las llevaba a la tumba de mi madre. La señora Mikoto me hizo la encargada de su jardín y poco a poco las flores marchitas reverdecían. No totalmente, pero si era notable su florecimiento.

Mikoto enviudó hace 2 años; su hijo mayor, Itachi, se la pasa viajando y su otro hijo, Sasuke, es adicto al trabajo. Siempre estaba sola, hasta que llegué yo; ambas nos cambiamos la vida.

Habría una fiesta en su casa, sería en la noche. Temprano fuimos a comprar ropa. Cargué muchísimas bolsas repletas de prendas: zapatos, blusas, pantalones, vestidos, accesorios, etc. Vaya que la señora era generosa.

Y como siempre, yo no quería que me vieran, me daba vergüenza. Pero el problema era que ella había sido muy buena conmigo, yo no podía hacerle un teatrito.

Una linda muchacha que estaba en la casa cuando nosotras llegamos de compras se encargó de peinar y maquillar a la señora Uchiha mientras yo tomaba una ducha. No dejaba de pensar: ¿y si iba uno de mis antiguos clientes y me reconocía? ¿Y si me rechazaban?

Terminé de bañarme. La chica maquilladora hizo conmigo lo que quiso. No pude evitar recordar a Hinata, ella en mi pasado tenía ese trabajo. Talvez había escapado como yo, talvez seguía ahí, no lo sé. Anhelaba verla.

No llevaba mucho maquillaje, mi larga cabellera caía en rizos. Mi vestido era estupendo: rojo con detalles negros, a la rodilla, con un escote no muy pronunciado; las zapatillas eran negras con tacón de aguja, no muy altas, al instante me enamoré de ellas. Esta vez era una Sakura nueva, no quería salir.

La señora Mikoto me esperaba abajo junto con sus hijos que se habían reunido: era la celebración de bienvenida del mayor.

Temerosa me paré en las escaleras y comencé a descender apoyando mi mano izquierda en el barandal.

No voy a olvidar jamás la manera en la que me vio Sasuke; si no hubiera sido porque lo conozco, podría jurar que le gusté.

Y eso me alegraba, _aunque sólo fuera una suposición_.

-

-

-

Por fin terminé, mi imaginación esta saturada en las tareas. Pero hago lo posible, talvez esta semana no esté tan activa, pero prometo que cuando tenga un tiempo libre (vacaciones), que no falta mucho, por cierto, me pondré a trabar al cien por ciento en algunos fics; hablo de los que ya publiqué y de los que traigo en mente. Espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por los comentarios.

risita=*


	5. CELOS

**Soy una perdida**

.**  
**  
.  
**  
****Resumen:** Si me dieran a elegir entre vivir de la forma correcta y vivir como hoy lo hago, fácilmente escogería la segunda opción; después de todo, estoy empezando a creer que lo más hermoso de mi vida ocurrió por haber sido una prostituta.

**Autora:** risita.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es AU y contiene OOC.

_**Naruto®**_es propiedad de Kishi. Este Fic es sólo mío.

.

.

CELOS

.

.

Juro que no olvidaré esos ojos, son como el mismísimo cielo; me hacen sentir en paz, como si me perdiera en ellos. Lo sé, lo sé, soy una tonta, pero hoy está permitido todo.

Se ve extremadamente guapo. El traje de gala le hace ver aún más glorioso y también hace que las ya desaparecidas mariposas revoloteen en mi estomago. Tenía años de no sentirme así. El cumpleañero es más alto que Sasuke, tiene una linda cara y también me mira como si se preguntara quién demonios soy.

Mikoto se rió de la reacción de sus hijos. Las escaleras se me hicieron eternas y cuando pisé el último escalón creí que todo terminaría. Pero no fue así, la señora estaba extraña, ni siquiera imaginé que tenía un plan en mente.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué no te llevas a Sakura y le presentas a tus amigos? —los colores se me subieron a la cara cuando Mikoto me guiñó el ojo izquierdo. ¿Se daría cuenta de que me gusta su hijo?

Estoy ansiosa, no sé dónde meterme.

—Hn —el chico me miró, me ofreció su brazo y rápidamente lo sujeté. Me moría de pena.

El lugar está lleno. Hay gente por doquier, el pánico comenzó a ganarme. Y ahí, en una mesa, yacían los amigos del Uchiha menor. Son dos chicos y tres chicas.

—Ella es Sakura Haruno —dijo Sasuke cortante.

—Mucho gusto —habló un chico moreno y sonriente—. Soy Sai —estrechamos nuestras manos. Enseguida una rubia de ojos azules se puso de pie.

—Y yo soy Ino, su novia —me abrazó fuertemente y me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Seremos grandes amigas.

—Lo mismo digo, soy Temari —me sonrió una chica rubia, alta y muy bonita; repitió los movimientos de su amiga. En cambio, una pelirroja con gafas me vio muy feo, pero al sentir la mirada exigente de sus amigas se puso de pie.

—Mi nombre es Karin —me abrazó toscamente—. El Uchiha es mío —me susurró en el oído.

—Vamos Karin —ahora estaba parado un chico muy atractivo—, la atosigas —se acercó a mí y sonrió—. Me llamo Gaara, linda señorita.

Son unas personas muy amables, a pesar de la pelirroja, es como si se complementaran. Comencé a soñar de nuevo, no encajaba ahí. No complementaba a nadie, no hacía falta. Por un momento me sentí triste, Sasuke se había ido con su hermano, ellos platicaban y a ratos reían, eran una verdadera familia.

Y de nuevo no encajaba ahí.

Me concentré en mi mente y no pude evitar recordar la manera en la que Sasuke me miró en las escaleras. También recordé cómo me regañaba mi madre cada vez que me sumía en mis pensamientos. Le hacía mucha gracia verme ida.

Regresé de mi trance. Me sorprendí al ver a Sai y a Ino besándose mientras bailaban. Hacían una muy linda pareja. Me gustaría estar así con alguien, sentirme de verdad amada, por lo menos durante un momento.

Parece que Gaara notó la melancólica manera en la que los miraba. Mi cara parecía la de una tonta viendo telenovelas, creyendo que existe un príncipe azul. El problema es que creo en él y aún lo espero.

El chico me invitó a bailar una pieza lenta. Sonreí y acepté. Había sido uno de mis tantos sueños. No importaba si no era con quién de verdad quería estar. Bailé bien, a pesar de mis tontas insistencias de no hacerlo y de mi incapacidad para danzar. Él había bebido un poco y sonreía cálidamente cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban.

Estoy segura de que le gusté. Sus sonrojos lo confirmaron; y yo no puedo negar que es guapo. Me gustaba, pero no me hacía sentir mariposas. Con cada pieza musical me alejaba más del mondo; alcancé a notar que Sasuke nos miraba fijamente. Sacó a bailar a Karin y poco a poco se nos acercaba. Creo que la pelirroja daba saltos de gusto en su mente.

Sentí que Gaara se detenía y no entendí el por qué.

—¿Cambiamos pareja? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—Esta bien —sonrió caballerosamente—. Regresa a las doce en punto, mi cenicienta —dijo Gaara, dirigiéndose a mí.

Sasuke me tomó de la cintura y Karin enmudeció de la rabia.

Ahora si bailaba con quién de verdad deseaba hacerlo. Sentí como él me pegaba más y más a su cuerpo. El momento era perfecto. No faltaba nada más: tenía lo que quería.

Mikoto nos observaba de lejos, hablaba con su hijo Itachi; no sé qué le dijo, pero el nos dirigió una mirada fugaz y después rió a carcajadas. Parecía que se burlaba. Pensé por un tiempo que la causa fui yo. Talvez se mofaba de la cosa insignificante que bailaba con su majestuoso hermano. Miles de temores inundaron mi alma en un segundo.

No puedo creer como una risa opacaba mi bello momento.

Y mientras trataba de controlar mi bajo autoestima, lo pisé; pisé a ese hombre sin darme cuenta, no sé cuantas veces le pedí perdón. El se reía de mí cómo si hubieran caído huevos sobre mi cabeza. Me sonrojé, agaché mi cara, decepcionada y con ganas de llorar. Estuve a punto de irme, pero las manos del Uchiha me detuvieron.

Continuamos bailando, él tan galán y yo tan apenada. La gente nos miraba, él se movía silenciosamente a través de la pista y yo tarareaba, producto del nerviosismo.

Puedo asegurar que cualquiera ahí presente notó las _chispas_ que nos rodeaban.

Y cada vez nos pegábamos más, me acurruqué en su cuello y olvidé mis problemas. No me preocupaba nada. En unos minutos ya nada importó.

_Sólo existíamos él y yo._

.

.

...

.

.

¿Y bien? ¿Merezco que me dirijan la palabra? En este capi podemos ver un poco de sasusaku, en el siguiente veremos más sasusaku y en el siguiente del siguiente (xD) veremos mucho más sasusaku. ¿Qué les parece?

Nos vemos más pronto de lo que piensan.

risita=*


End file.
